Indominus rex/JW: E
Indominus rex is an unlockable hybrid dinosaur in Jurassic World Evolution. Information Indominus rex is unlocked from the Research Center after the Tyrannosaurus rex and Velociraptor genomes are complete. Jurassic World Evolution_5.jpg Jurassic World Evolution_4.jpg|Alpine Jurassic World Evolution_3.jpg|Savannah Jurassic World Evolution_2.jpg|Rainforest Jurassic World Evolution_1.jpg|Arid Jurassic World Evolution.jpg|Coastal Skins *Alpine Pattern *Savannah Pattern *Rainforest Pattern *Arid Pattern *Coastal Pattern Tour Info Release From Hatchery “''Okay, I'm not quite sure what you're doing here... other than playing with fire. An Indominus rex? You are creating a hybrid. A dangerous hybrid. You are not only creating life, you're condemning it. Hopefully not your own.” :- '''Dr. Ian Malcolm ' Jurassic Tour : "The Indominus rex was InGen's first genetically modified hybrid dinosaur. She is a spectacular attraction that increases guest numbers whenever she is incubated." : "Safety Protocols have been greatly improved since the events in the 2015 Isla Nublar incident involving the Indominus rex." Genome Indominus rex has 13 Gap ID slots to modify. #Cosmetic #Camouflage #Resilience #Defense #Attack #Defense #Habitat #Attack #Comfort #Attack #Attack #Social #Lifespan Bio Profile : Indominus rex eats large amounts of meat from any source. : They are solitry and unusually agressive, hunting all dinosaurs over a wide territory. : They prefer large areas of grassland with some forest cover. InGen Database Entry Description : The'' Indominus rex'' (meaning 'fierce or untamable king') was InGen's first genetically modifies hybrid dinosaur. While it was intended to be a spectacular new attraction to increase guest numbers and corporate sponsorship, it also formed part of a secret program to create weaponized dinosaurs. : The events in the 2015 Isla Nublar Incident proved to be disasterous for the park with many guest casualties, as well as dinosaur losses and escapes as a result. Discovery : Dr. Henry Wu created the Indominus rex using DNA from a number of dinosaur species. These included Giganotosaurus, Majungasaurus, Carnotaurus,Rugops, Therizinosaurus, Tyrannosaurus rex and Velociraptor. DNA from modern animals like cuttlefish, tree frogs and pit vipers were also utilized. Paleoecology : Indominus rex was an engineered hybrid and had no natural ecology. It was raised isolated (after killing its sibling) in its own paddock. Trivia *''Indominus rex'' is the only dinosaur that will hunt sauropods. *''Indominus rex'' and Indoraptor are the only two dinosaurs that will attack any herbivore regardless of how hungry they are. *Since there are no fossils of Indominus rex, the genome will always be at 100% completion. *''Indominus rex'' has two unique hunting animations - one for hunting goats and the other for hunting sauropods. **Where other carnivores grab the goat directly with their jaws, Indominus rex picks it up with its hand before tossing it into its mouth. **While hunting sauropods, the Indominus rex will bite the abdomen of the dinosaur before biting down on its neck and slashing its torso. **The only other creature with unique hunting animations is the Indoraptor. *''Indominus rex'' has a unique camouflage gene that changes its color to match the forest when comfortable. *The Coastal pattern can only be unlocked by creating a 5 star park on Isla Nublar on Jurassic Difficulty. Gallery Indominus-rex-jwe.png Indominus canouflage JWE.png|''Indominus rex'' with new camouflage gene activated Category:Jurassic World: Evolution dinosaurs